Panther in Town
by wolf girl molly
Summary: DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I was working on Shifters when this poped in my head. A bit like shifting, but not the same. I still do not own Twilight. Bella is a feline shifter that ends up fightIng in a shapshifter war. Cullen family along as help. Only rated M for safty.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am ready to land. I have been on this plane for a few hours now and I am sick of it. I am Isabella Swan, call me Bella if you value your life. I have decided to move to my dads in Forks. And I just want to get there before my next birthday. I mean I know that just a few months ago I turned 17 but still this flight seems to be taking forever.

Finally I have landed in Port Angels. Now all I have to do is find my dad Charile Swan. He was not hard to find for he drove the cruser to pick me up from the airport. See, he is cheif of poilce in the small town of Forks, Washington. I would love to know why I had the sudden erge to move here sicne I hate the rain and it all ways rains here. He has not seemed to have changed much since I last saw him last summer. My mom, Renee and my stepdad, Phil still think I do not aprove of their marrige. It seems as if no matter what I say they think I do not like the marrige. Renee is happy now and I am glade to see that, she was never truly happy when it was just us. I have come here for they want to travel and with me in school they cannot travel as much as they want for I need to be back in time for school starting and all that. So, with me moving to Charile's for the rest of school they can travel the world and look for their dream home with out me holding them back. As I get closer to him I start to think he has srunk for I am now taller than him when last summer I was sorter than him, but then again I did hit a grouth spurt for the last few weeks. I thought that I would never grow over 5'2 but now stand at 5'9.

"You have grown," Charile said, funny that is the first thing he says to me we have not seen each other in four months and that is what he says to me.

"Yeah, for some reason I have had a grouth spurt in the last few weeks, well last three months at least," I tell him.

"Well lets hope it does not continue for much longer or you will join the legions of the Swan family," Charile said, now he has mintioned these legions before but never told me what they are he said he would tell me one day but only after I have had kids and I was to tell them when I think they are old enough to understand.

"You still have never told me the legions, so how will I know if I join them," I ask him.

"I will know when to tell you tell me other than the grouth spurt has any thing else happened like with your balence or how much you eat or even your body tempature," he asks as we pull out of the air port.

"I have all ways been a big eater but I seem to eat more now and I am no longer a clutz," I tell him.

"Then I fear you only have one more thing to happen before it is for sure that you will join the legions," he said in a sad voice.

"What are the legions anyway," I ask.

"Shapeshifters," was all he said.

"O.K. what are shapeshifters? You mean like changing in to an animal or something," I ask that would be so cool.

"Yes, the Swan family is a feline shapeshifter family. The shapeshifters in our family can become any big cat, but you will only be aboul to become one of the big cats. I think you will become a panther because of your hair is such a dark brown but I could be wrong," he said.

"Wow, so if I am one I could become a big cat? Tell me what else comes with being a shapeshifter," I ask him.

"Well you will, if you are one, stop ageing at 18 years old since you are feline shifter. You can imprint on a cold one or vampire as you might know them as, they are the natural enemy of the shapeshifter and no one knows why a feline shifter can imprint on one while a canine can't," he said.

"What is imprinting," I ask him.

"It is how a shifter finds their mate, in other words you imprint you are stuck with them until death do you part. Also if your imprint is killed then you will die three days later," he tells me.

"Fun, is there any way to break the imprint if you do not like the person," I ask.

"No, once imprinted all ways imprinted. You can fight it but you will then start to dream about that person and your first born child that you are running from," he said.

"I do not wish to imprint then," I said.

"You might not ever imprint for few ever find their imprint but know this if you should find him then he will be every thing you need in a guy," he said, I can tell he hopes that I imprint just not any time soon.

"What is the last thing to happen that will tell you that I am a shifter," I ask him for he had said there was one thing I was missing.

"A very high fever, you will fall ill for a few days and then feel fine. Then you will phase at any time after that in a month after the fever," he said.

"So, if I feel ill let you know huh," I tell him.

"Yes, and I will contact Billy for you will need to watched closely after that to make sure you do not hurt a human when you phase. There are three shifters in the area all male and all wolves. They can help you with the change, also I might want to add that you will keep your clothes when you phase unlike the wolves or any other canine shifter," he tells me.

"So then I would have to close my eyes around them a lot then for if they lose their clothes then they will be nude most of the time I take it," I say. I think I no longer want to be a shifter.

"No, they will hide behind a tree and put on some shorts they carry with them, this way they can leave the woods and talk with humans when they are not on patrol. Also there is a vampire family that moved into the area last year and this means that in a few days you will fall ill for you will sense them and wish to defend yourself." he said in a tone that said it all I have no say in becoming a shifter.

"So, if the vampires are the enemy of the shifter then why have these not been killed yet," I ask.

"Because they do not hunt on humans, and unfoutnatly for you school will let back in here in two weeks and you will go to the same school as the younger looking ones. You might even have a class with them. Sorry but as long as they do not harm humans you will have to let them live here. See they have a treaty with the Wolves down on L.A. Push, as long as they follow it they cannot be harmed by a shifter in this area. Our family agreed to the treaty even if these vampires do not know of that fact. The Black family have been helping our family stay secret to all around here even to other wolf families in the area. Manily for the fact that they are kin to us," he told me.

"So that means that I have cusions on the Rez," I ask him.

"Yes, remember Jacob and his sisters," he asked me.

"Yes, well barly," I tell him.

"They are kin to us as is their dad, Billy," he told me.

"You mean you fishing buddy Billy," I ask.

"The very one," he said.

"Cool, kin to funny Billy," I say, Mr. Billy is all ways jokeing around about something.

"Yes, well he will be telling the other wolves about our family and have them promies not to tell anyone not even their imprints about us. The wolves have to be told for if you phase they can help you," he told me.

"Why not just tell the rest of the families about our family? They would all be able to help then and if a Black family memeber is not around at the time then there would still be help for our family," I ask there is bound to be more of us than just me and my dad.

"Because we are the last Swans, Bella. Our only other family is the Black family, and they are a line of wolf shifters. It may never come to that point, that is if you never imprint. Did I forget to mention that female shifters can only have kids with their imprint?" he said, now he tells me that.

"So, I could end up the very last born in our family that is not from the Black line?" I ask, great now I wish to find my imprint. I do not wish to be the last.

"Yes, even if you imprint you are the last Swan born, any kids from you will be the start of a new line," he said, I can tell that he is not ready for me to have kids.

We arive at his house and I see that it has not changed much, I think he repainted the outside of the house since I was last here. I wish he would change the color of the house, I wounder if he will let me paint it. I hope he will at least let me paint my room a new color or even let me paint it the way I want to paint it, in a forest theam not that diffrent from my favorit spot in the woods behind the house, where an old Victorine house sits unused and falling apart. I have all ways loved that house and wanted to fix it up and live there.

"Hey, I want to know can I paint my room any way I want," I ask him.

"Sure if you want to change it I see why not as long as it is not all black," he said.

"Great, now where can I buy paint and brushes that I will need," I ask him.

"At the Newton's store, they are the one in all store in town, they sell all kinds of paint and sporting goods, they all so are the only store in town that sells clothing," he told me and I think I hear a sad tone in his voice that tells me he does not like this fact. "But wait for a few days before you go, lets first see if you will be hit with the fever, or if you want to start now write down the colors you want and I will go get them," I think there might be a diffrent reason for the sad tone in his voice.

"Even if it is five shades of green with three shades of brown and two shades of black?" I ask him. "With a few other colors for the flowers, like blues, pinks, purples, and yellows?" I add in.

"How on earth can you use all of those colors in on room?" he asks.

"I plan to paint my room in a forest scene, I was even going to take a walk to a mediow that I found a few years ago to do a skect of it to work off of," I tell him.

"Very well I will get all of the colors you ask for but how many burshes will you need," he asks.

"Four for each color in diffrent sizes all from full size paint brushes to the small fine point bursh," I tell him.

"You will have to come with me then for I have no clue what you are talking about," he said.

"All right," I said, as we went in and I see that even the inside is the same color as it was when I was last here five years ago.

"Lets get your stuff up stairs in your room and then we will go out to eat and then to the store for the paint," he said as he carried half of my bags up the stairs. I had the other half with me. We reach my room and I see that it is the right size for a small forest clearing scene that I had in mind. I all see that I have a full sized bed with a purple comferter that has black flowers on it I think I can make it work in this room when I am done that is.

After we ate at a local dinner, we went to the store that Charile had talked about and I know why he did not want me comming here. The store owner's son Mike Newton followed me around until Charile got on to him about stalking me. While we where there I grabed a few paint skect sticks to use on the walls so that I could get done faster than if I free handed the painting.

"I hope you know what you are doing for I have no clue as to what half of the items you picked up where or what their used for," Charile said as we get back to the house.

"Hey whoes truck is that," I said as I noticed a rusty red truck in the drive with a newer truck parked not to far from it.

"It looks like Billy and Jake have arived and Bella, Jake does not know about being kin to us or of the fact that shifters are real so keep quite about it all right," he tells me.

"All right," I say as a tall Native American guy walks out of the house but he has a baby face and looks like someone I knew from my trips up here.

"Jake how are you," Charile asks. JAKE? Jake is tall how can he be that tall at only 15!

"I'm fine Charile. So, where is Bella, there is no way that tall girl behind you is her," Jake said.

"I could say the same about you Jake. You are a lot taller than the last time I saw you but then it has been five years," I say to him.

"Wow, looks like you will be tall where did it come from for you are taller than Charile," Jake said, as a Native American man in a wheelchair came out of the house.

"It must have come from Charile's father's side for if I remember he was 6'6 right Charile," the man said, could be be Billy? I heard that his diabeties was starting to take a toll on him.

"Right, Billy it looks like I was skipped with the hight but not the good looks that come with the Swan family," Charile said to Billy. I did not think his diabeties was that bad to have him lose his legs.

"Bella, you are looking well," Billy said.

"Thanks, you to Billy," I answer.

"I hope so," Billy laughed.

We all went in and I saw Billy look at my dad as if asking something, and he nodded as if answering. Billy looked at me and noticed I was watching looking confused and just smiled at me. I found out that Jake had fixed up that older truck to give to me as a welcome home present and that the new one was for him and Billy to get around in. They stayed for a few hours before they had to leave.

"Bella, I hope to see you more often now that you are back in town. Maybe there will be a stealthy one here in Forks to help keep it safe," Billy said as Jake was out cranking the truk for it to warm up. I look at him unsure what he means by that.

"All right trucks cranked lets get you in it now," Charile said, "she just found out about the strories today, Billy. Do not go saying things like that." He added.

"So, you think she will be one then," Billy asked.

"Yes, I think the fever will come soon," Charile said.

"Is that all she needs?" Billy asked.

"Yes, all she lacks is the fever," Charile said, at this time Jake came in side.

"Did I crank the truck up to soon or are you discussing something that you did not want me to hear," Jake asked.

"No, we were just waiting for a bit so the truck would be warm," Billy said.

"Well its warm now," Jake said, "see you later Bells," he added as he waved goodby to Charile.

"Well its getting late I think I will start on painting my room or start the drawing part of it now," I say.

"All right how long do you think it will take to do your room," Charile asked.

"A few weeks up to a few months," I tell him.

"I could find someone to help you I hear that the wife of the leader of the vampires is real good with stuff like this. She might be aboul to help you. Also it would be a good ideal to meet one or more before you phase so you can know they are friendly people. I could talk to the docter or leader of the group and find out if his wife has any tips," Charile asked.

"You like them then?" I ask.

"I have not had any trouble out of them since they moved here and Dr. Cullen is a very friendly guy he has many women in town in love with him but he loves his wife. I have meet only three of them, the Dr. Cullen, his wife Esme, and one of the other females in the clan a small girl by the name of Alice. She was very hyper and happy at the time talking about Jasper her boyfriend also part of the clan. This clan has four males and three females in it and they all have mates in the clan exept one of the males not sure wich one but one of them is single, he could end up your imprint so you might want to get use to them now," Charile said.

"Fine you can ask him, tell him I want to paint my room like a medow in the middle of the woods, with the trees part of the painting," I tell him.

"Very well tomorrow I will talk to him," Charile said as I went up stairs. I worked on the drawings on the wall until 3am in the morning and then went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been one and a half weeks and I have become good friends with Alice Cullen as well as Esme. With their help I have finished my room and Esme loves it all most as Alice does, she did not stop squelling for an hour after she saw how far I was with the basic outline on the wall. Charile loves it to. I was suppose to go shopping with Alice but I do not feel so good to day. I have not been able to leave my bed for the air is so cold that I feel like I will explode if it touches more than my face. Charile finaly came up stairs after calling me to come eat for like twenty minutes and I have yet to come.

"Bells what is wrong," he asked me.

"I don't feel good. Can you turn on the hearter for it is way to cold," I say.

He comes over and touches my forehead. "Yep, you have a fever lets see how high," he said useing some weid looking thing on my forehead.

"Yep, just as I thought 106 degrees. Bella you will be a shapeshifter after all," he said. "Now let me go call Billy and have him fix up some medicen for you to take, he will send one of the wolves to give it to you. You might want to call Alice about the shopping trip," he said handing me my cell phone.

I dial Alice's cell and wait for her to pick up, but some man picks up.

"Hello," strange man with Alice's cell phone said.

"Is Alice there? If she is tell her Bella is on the phone," I say.

"Yes, Alice is here hold on," he said. I hear him call for Alice, "Sweetie, Bella is on the phone."

"Realy," I hear Alice she seems shocked.

"Hey, Bella cannot wait for the shopping trip today," she said as she got to her cell phone.

"Sorry, but I can't go I'm sick," I tell her.

"Realy? To bad, oh well we will just go once you feel better. Oh and my dad is a doctor want me to send him your way?" she asked.

"No, my dad is calling an old friend that is good with home remeadies that work all most as good as medicen. So, I am good," I tell her.

"Oh, well get better soon, do not think that this will get you out of all shopping trips," she said.

"I won't," I said. We said latter and then hung up.

"Bells I know you are good friends with her but it will be hard to be friends with her once you phase at least for a little while," Charile said.

"I know I think I can manage with it though," I said.

"I hope so for she is fun to have around the house," he said as he laughed, Alice had he wrapped around her little finger and he did not evern notice it.

"I will go call Billy now," he said. "I will also bring you some food," he added.

"Thanks," I answer as I curl up under the covers.

********************************** Two Minutes Later

"I do not get it, I can no longer see her. Edward what do you think it means," I hear Alice say.

"I do not know Alice, but as long as you have known her has see shown any sings of not being human?" a smooth male voice said, could it be this Edward guy she was talking to? Why is she here and where is she I hear her but I cannot see her or this guy she is talking to could it be that they are down stairs with Charile? No, he would not let her in the house right now, not with me having this fever.

"No, she has been all normal. Well other than the fact that even though she smells great her blood does not call to me nor to Esme. I thought she could even be safe around Jasper even if she cut herself, and he has a hard time with our lifestyle more so than the rest of us," I hear Alice say. My blood?

"That is not normal, but could you see her before?" the male asked.

"Yes, well most of the time but there where times when she would vanish from my vesions. Edward, what if she is in need of surgery? What if she is dying of cancer and she is never dianosed until it is to late? What if" Alice was cut off somehow.

"Alice, she is not dying breath in her scent it is strong even out here, and from what you told me her room is on the second floor of the house. So, for her to have such a strong scent she is not dying," a new male with a slight British accent said.

"Thank you Carisle," the smooth voice said.

"Edward can you read her mind from here," Carisle said. Huh? The smooth voiced Edward can read minds. And wait Alice said something about vesions. What are they talking about?

"No, I cannot even feel a second mind in the house I can find Chife Swan but not his daughter," Edward sounded confused, well join the club for I still have no clue what ya'll are talking about.

"She feels confused about something right now" said a male with a souther tone to it.

"Realy Jazz, I wish I knew what it was," Alice said. Jazz? Oh wait she onced mintioned her boyfriend Jasper, could this be him.

"We have to leave one of the wolves is comeing this way. Wait he just thought something stange. It was about the Swan family being feline shapeshifters, this might be why you can no longer see her Alice," Edward said.

"Well this place got more fun," said a diffrent male voice must have been Emmett for he is the only on that had not been mentioned but I have heard of him all ways in trouble.

"I need to talk to the wolves then if she is a shapeshifter then she will see us as a threat to her and her family," Carisle said.

"I don't think so for I see all of us well little of Edward but still he is there," Alice said.

"Oh, Edward going to finaly cash in that V-card of his," yep that last male voice was Emmett.

I hear a solf growl and for some reasion I want to rush to the owner of it.

"There is a car pulling in the drive," Alice said.

"Sam, Paul it is nice to see you two agian my you to have gotten tall," I hear my dad say.

"Charile do you know that there are leeches watching your house," I hear an angry male voice say.

"No, I did not know, is it the good doctor and his family or some other vampires" my dad asked.

"The Cullens," was all that voice said, before a diffrent voice called out, "We know you are there show your selves."

"Damn, this will not be fun," a female voice I did not know said, must be Rose then.

"I see that my daughters fever and a bit under the weather has all most every vampire in town here at my house. Where is Esme? I thought she would be here trying to feed Bells chicken soup or something else," my dad said in a light tone.

"Charile you know what we are and yet you are calm," Carisle said.

"Well with two phaseing shifters and Bella soon to join the ranks of the shifters at any moment I am not worried," he answerd.

"Is that why she called Alice to call off the shopping trip she is nearing the time of phasing?" Carisle said.

"Yes, and no, see it can be any in the following month of the fever takes hold for a shifter to phase for the first time, Bells fever hit sometime last night. The more she is around your kind the faster the change, but I did not wish for that to happen in a crowded mall or where ever Alice had plannes to go. Also she will have a hard time around you for the first few days," I did not hear the rest for I started to feel a firce pain in my back and I started to shacke vialently so fast that I felt like a cartoon charter hit with a basball bat. All I do know is that my dad and two native men came in my room soon after this started and gave me some nasty shit. I did feel better but the shakeing continued and I heard, "She will phase soon." Before I fell asleep.

When I woke up I looked around and found myself on the floor but it was not cold and every thing looked strange and diffrent, as I got up I noticed that I was not even human but some kind of big cat not sure what kind for I have no mirror in my room. My door opens and I see Charile and the same two men as before.

"I was right she would change soon, for she has changed today," one of the native men said.

"You where right Sam," the other native man said, its angry voice, so he must be Paul.

"Can we come see her," I hear Alice say.

"Only one of you can come in and it has to be one she knows so that she won't attack," Sam said.

"Alice go on in and let her see you, Sam, you and Paul will keep her safe right," Carisle said.

"Yes, we will not let Bella harm her," Sam said. Why would I harm Alice? Oh, she is a vampire I forgot about that. Alice walked in and I saw why they said send one I knew for I let out a small growl not one that was mean but just one that said stay away.

"She is unsure of what to do. She does not wish to hurt you Alice, but is unsure of what you will do," I hear Jasper say and his voice sends me into a corner and I let out another growl this one not as much of a warning.

"It seems as if she does not like you Jasper," Edward said, I let out a small growl at his voice as well but not like the others.

"I think you are right and she just let out that small growl to show that you where right," Alice said watching me.

"I think that it might be best if the rest of you Cullens go home and Alice stay for a little or at least Bells calms down so she can phase back into her human self. She is going to need new cloths so she will need to go shopping," dad said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Can anyone see where this story is going, oh and a twist will be added in just for fun.**

Chapter 3

*****************************************Two hours later

I was board and Alice had managed to make it to my side and was brushing my fur while humming. I can hear my dad talking to Sam and Paul downstairs.

"She is a lot calmer than most shifters when they first phase, I went up there a while ago and Alice was sitting next to her brushing Bella's fur," Sam said, I could tell that he was unsure of me.

"She has become good friends with Alice since she came here, Sam. I do not think that she will be that friendly with all of them but there is still the chance that she could imprint on the lone male of the Cullen clan. I do not know if he is her imprint but she did not react to agressive to his voice unlike when that other male talked. She ran to a corner and let out a massive growl. I think that there could be a conection to her imprint that he has, like being his friend or maybe a human cusion that is to be her imprint, or he could be the imprint we won't know until she see's his eyes and if she bites his neck. Then and only then will we know," my dad said.

So, do not look at smooth talking Edward's eyes in public got it. I let out a yawn and expand my claws and notice that Alice is grinning like an evil pixie that she is.

"What do you mean bites his neck?" Paul asks, he better lose that angry tone here. I let out a growl as a warning to him.

"She is growling again, better go check to see if Alice is doing okey," Sam said. I hear two sets of feet run up the stairs and when they open my door I swipe a paw at Paul.

"I think she is angry at you for that angry tone you used while talking to Charile," Alice said. She is still smileing like an evil pixie.

"I think so to," Sam said. He lead Paul out of the room and back down stairs and I start to wish that I was human again. As I think this I start to shake outof controle again and this time I do not pass out but stay awake and find myself as a human again.

"Well it is nice to see that you can become human again Bella," Alice said as she sat down on my bed, still looking like an evil pixie.

"Alice, what is with the evil pixie look," I ask as I start to look for some clothes to wear.

"Oh, I don't know but that the fact that they where talking about you imprinting on Edward. By the way what does imprint mean," Alice asked.

"It means that he will be her mate and she can never leave him," Sam said from the stairs where he and Paul had stoped when I started to phase back in to human form.

"I knew! it I knew it! I knew it! I knew that you would be purfect for Edward. I just knew it" Alice said as she bounced on her feet in my room.

"Alice, why do you think that I will even imprint on him," I ask her.

"Because I can not see him often now in my visions and I cannot see you or the wolves down stairs. So, that means that he will be near you or a wolf and I think you. So, you will be his mate and since you are human this means one thing shopping and I must make you very sexy for I want Edward to feel the pain of wanting but not being able to touch well not until after a wedding that is," Alice said.

"Wedding! Alice, how can you be talking about weddings when I have yet to even meet the guy! And Sam and Paul, you two stop laughing at this it is not funny," I say to the two laughing wolves on my stairs. I swear am I the only sain one listing to Alice right now.

"What are you two laughing at," I hear my dad ask Sam and Paul. I fall on my bed and hide my face under a pillow as I hear Sam stop laughing to answer.

"The vampire just decided that Bella will imprint on her brother and is going to give Bells a makeover to make him want to marry as fast as possible. Bella is now very embaressed over this since she has not even talked to the guy and Alice is talking weddings," Sam said with very little breath since he is still fighting his laughing fit. While Paul just laughs harder at this.

"He better wate a year before asking for marrige, _**IF **_he is her imprint that is," my dad said. _**What! That is all he has to say about this!**_ I cann't beleive this I am the only sain one here.

"So, get up we must go shopping now! I'll call Rose and have her bring Edwards Volvo here for us to go shopping in. He was going to drive us but now it will be best for me to drive us and him to stay home," she said all of this as she tossed me an out fit with a look that said "do not question me" all over it. She the called some one and talked so fast and in French that I was a bit scared of what she had planned for me today. I got up and went to get dressed only to find that the skirt that was once to my knees now came above my knees and the shirt that was once long now fit like it was never long I looked at my self in the only full lengh mirror in the house and saw that I had had yet another growth spurt and I now stand around 5'11 alomost 6'. I hope I do not grow any more or I might need to find a home with taller doors.

"Bella, hurry up Rose is out side with the car she wants to come with us once she was out of Edwards hearing I told her what was goin on and she wants in so get down here and see if you can be around her," Alice said to me as she knocked on the bathroom door. I sigh and head out to see just if I could be around this other vampire. As I exit the house I see Sam and Paul are out side as well and are no longer laughing but on gard since there is no clue about what I will do with two vampires around me.

"Rose this is Bella, Bella this is Rose my sister that did not come and help work on your room even though I asked her to," Alice said.

"Hello, so you could be Eddie's mate. Well you are not a troll nor do you look like a slut so I could deal with you being part of the family. IF you are his mate, also at least you do not stink like the wolves," Rose said. As she talked I was tense but I did not feel the need to kill her nor do I feel like hugging her.

"Are you all ways like this or just when it is with someone that could kill you on an accedent," I ask her and she laughs.

"Yep, I could see becoming friends with you if you are his mate, that is," Rose said with a smile. I think she could be right.

"Now we know that Bella will not kill Rose when they are near each other. Now lets get going I have to put together a whole new wardrobe for Bella since all of her clothes are now too small or to tight or just out of date," Alice said.

"I think it would be best of someone to go with her just in case of something happing Alice," my dad said. Oh no he is not about to make Sam and Paul come with.

"We cannot take their smell Charile, but we will follow in my car," Sam said.

"This will mean more room for clothes so I have no problum with them following us they just need to sit out side of the store we are in and if something starts to happen then help her," Alice said, Rose does not look to happy about them comming with.

"Very well, I just hope you know that they as well as Bella need to eat more than a normal human, so you will need to make a few stops to get food into them often," my dad tells her.

"As long as she does not eat so much that she gains wait," Alice said.

"That won't happen, she is a shapeshifter now she will not gain wait it will all go to keeping her body the way it is now and to make sure she does not die from the fever that comes with being a shapeshifter," Sam said, so eat all the time and never gain wait that sounds like a good point of this.

"Wow, many girls at school would kill for that to be them," Rose said with an evil smile.

"Bella will come in handy at school she can have all of our lunches and we would have empty trays at the end of the lunch period just have to make sure that no one notices. It may be tricky but we could pull it off I think," Alice said.

"Charile, you where talking about something about Bella biteing the neck of," Sam started to say his name but I cut him off with a look.

"If she bites the neck and her eyes are golden like Alice and Rose's eyes are now, then he is her imprint," my dad said.

"So, I will tell every one that if they see her eyes go golden to watch the people around her they could be her imprint," Alice said.

"Why where you talking about imprints and I thought she was most likly Edwards mate?" Rose asked. "Also what is an imprint?" she added.

"It is how shifters find their mates, Rose," Alice said to her.

"So she has to bite Eddie on the neck to be his mate I have to see that," Rose said. I think I will be red forever now.

"Yeah, yeah, so, I bite someone on the neck to imprint there is still a chance of him not even being my imprint or have all of you forgoten that fact. I also thought I would never say this in my life but please can we drop this and start this shopping trip," I said as I stood next to the Volvo that could end up being my imprints car.

"She must be sick of this to say that, for Bells hates shopping," my dad said as he looked at me with a sad look.

Alice and Rose look at me in shock and say at the same time, "How could you hate shopping! It is the best thing in the world to do that does not require a man!" I swear my dad must be embaressed by that statement of theirs for it must be refuring to sex the way they said it. He is even not looking at any one a sign that he is unsure of the staement or of what is going on.

"I have never liked shopping and now I think I might not like it more for you two seem addicted to shopping," I say I am starting to rethink going with them.

"We have to show her the glory of shopping Rose. We have to get her to love shopping if she is going to be one of the family," Alice said.

"I hope she finds something that she loves for if she is Edwards mate, she might not ever know what sex is like. If you want to learn about cars let me know or fashion for Alice, History is Jasper, and pranks is Emmett. Carisle is all medicen, while Esme loves to cook even if we do not eat human food," Rose said to me and I am sure that both me and my dad are as red as one can get. At this the Volvo was unlocked and I climed into the back seat and I noticed a stonge scent and for some reasion I liked it. The scent reminded me of my faveret icecream treat and cake, I have no clue as to why it reminds me of those things but I just notice that my eyes are starting to turn gold in the rearveiw mirror. I think that Edward might be my mate, I wanted to go to him when he growled, I did not dislike him in my panther form, and now his scent is reminding me of icecream and cake. I pull out my headphones and turn on "Clair de Lune".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Rose, I thought you removed his CDs from the car," Alice said, I can still hear her with the headphones in.

"I did remove them. I was listing to "Paramore" on the way here but turned off the CD player when I pulled in," Rose said. as she pulled out of the drive.

"Then why do I hear that slow classical song playing," Alice asked as she looked back to ask me something, "Bella, what are you listing to?"

"Clair de Lune," I answer with out opening my eyes.

"I think that is the name of that song that we hear Alice. She likes his music then she might be his mate if not then he will still love her," Rose said.

"Can you change it Bella, I do not like that kind of music," Alice said.

"Fine," I change it to "Cloud Nine" by Evanessecnce.

"This is better but not by much," Rose said. I open my eyes and I can see that they are half gold and half brown right now.

"Wow, your eyes are half gold. I hope it means you are Edwards mate," Alice said.

***********************************Back in the car with Sam and Paul

"Did you hear what Billy said about feline shifters," Paul said.

"Yeah, they are a lot like leeches. Bella does not seem to fond of male leeches but she seems to make friends with the female ones quite fast," I say to him. Bella, I would never have thought that we could become enamies. You where such a happy child, how can I fight you if the need comes if I still remember you laughing with Jacob on First Beach. Wait, Jacob! Billy once said that he was kin to the Swan's and that it is strange for him to know that he and Charile where so much a like. Could Jacob become a feline shifter as well?

"Sam, hey, Sam are you even paying attention," Paul said, he is starting to get angry.

"Paul calm down before you phase in the car. I just remembered that Billy is kin to the Swan family. That means that Jacob could become a feline shifter as well. If that happens then he will not be in the pack which means that I will stay alfa and that he would join forces with Bella," I tell him.

"Then lets hope he is a cat, man. If he is a wolf and finds out your plans for the Cullens now that there is a chance of Bella imprinting on one of them he will flip and tell Billy," Paul told me.

"Yes, and Billy and Jacob are the last males of the Black family. They also are the only men in the tribe, once Jacob phases that is, that can over rule my disision on this attack," I say. **(Sorry for any Sam lovers out there. I had to add a few twist in the story and hey, I like Sam for the most part up too the 4th book that is. Do not worry I will not stop Jacob from becoming a wolf I love wolves and I love the color of wolf he turns in to. So do not worry he will still be a russet wolf.)**

**********************************At the Mall five hours in to the trip

"Alice, we have been here for five hours and I am starving please can we find somewhere to eat," I beg and plead for the 25th time in the past ten minutes. Alice does not get that I need to eat human food and Sam and Paul are about to eat a plant out side the store they are that hungry. They have been eyeing that fruit tree outside the door for the past twenty minutes and are moving closer with each minute for the last five minutes.

"Fine, but only because Sam and Paul look like they are about to attack a tree from hunger," Alice said.

"Finaly I'm free," I say out loud as I leave the store and head strait to the food court to find food.

"Food court here we come!" Sam and Paul said at the same time and they ran past me carrying most of the shopping bags. I am carrying twelve, as is Alice and Rose, but Sam and Paul have twenty each. I have no clue why I need all this but Alice would not let me not buy any of it as well she would not even let me pay for any of this stuff. I have no clue where I will put it all but Alice said not to worry she would take care of that later. She then called Esme and talked in French with her about something, I think she was taking care of it then.

Once we reached the food court I ordered some food from one place and sat down to eat where Alice and Rose was I did not think that I would still be hungry after I ate all of the food but I was. So, I got up to get more when I noticed that Sam and Paul were also geting up to get more, but they did not go to the same place as before. I guss it was to not make people notice how much they ate, but I wanted more of the place I just had.

"Alice, could you and Rose go get a plate of this food for me. I do not know how they would take it if I went up there again to get more food when I was just up there," I ask her.

"Fine but only since I can hear your stomac making noises for this _stuff_," she said as she pulled Rose with her to get the food. "Need any more _stuff _to drink?" she asked.

"Yes, cola would be fine," I answer as I finished off the one I had in front of me. When they returned I dug in to the food and when I was done I was not hungry well not much any more.

"Done," Rose said, she looked like she was going to be sick from the sight of the food but so did Alice.

"Yes, can we leave now I am ready to get home," I ask.

"No, we cannot," Alice said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"We have one more store to go to," Alice said with an evil smile.

"Victora Secrets" Rose said. Oh no.

"No, no, no, no way am I going in that store," I said.

"But you have to you need more bra's, thongs, boy shorts, and bikini low cut panties for all the outfits we got today," Alice said and Sam and Paul coughed on their food at this.

"Can we skip this store we do not have to be there for this one do we," Sam finaly said.

"No you can go do something else," Rose said.

"Good then," Paul said, and conued eating.

"Now come one Bella," Alice said as she pulled me out of my chair and to that store.

**************************************On the way home 3 hours later

"God, remind me to never go shopping with you two ever again," I said, I mean _**THREE HOURS**_ in Victora Secrets alone, and that was not all of it they even had to get me fitted for naughty outfits "just in case" I am Edward's mate. This Edward guy better be good looking at least if he is my imprint. When I asked them about what will they do if I am not his mate what would they do then. Their answer "Well, we will have to find your imprint for you will get some use out of them," I swear these two are crazy. Sam and Paul had left to take the bags that I had all ready to my dads and fond Esme there with a wardrobe that will match my room and will hold all of the new clothes that I just got. Esme even started to hang up my new outfits and organize all of the purses Alice bought for me to go with these clothes. My dads reaction to this was, "How much money did she take?" I am glad that I was not there when Esme answered, "Alice has not let Bella pay for anything other than the books and CDs that are in that bag there." I still can smell Edward in this car and my eyes still want to turn gold to that scent. I will not tell Alice or Rose this for they will take me to Edward and have me look him in the eye right then and there. I then hear a buzz of a phone and see Alice dig around the car to pull out a cell that I did not know, for it was not her's or Rose's.

"It looks like Tanya still will not take a hint that Edward does not want her," Alice said.

"Let Bella answer it that would make her see red and come down here, if she attacks Bella then Bella can kill her," Rose said.

"Leave me out of this," I say.

"But she throughs herself at Edward all the time and he is sick of it as are we," Alice said.

"Still leave me out of it I do not knoe her nor do I know Edward, so no," I say to them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for cutting the last chapter where I did but I thought it would be best to cut it for it was starting to get long on my WordPad. Sorry if it was short here on Fanfiction.**

Chapter 5

"Give me the phone Ali," Rose said. Alice handed her the phone and I saw a smirk on both of their faces.

"Hello, Tanya," Rose said.

"Hey Rose give Edward his phone I want to talk to him," A female voice said and one would not have to read minds to know what she was doing on the other end.

"Well he is not here and I have his phone for he knew you would call him and he did not want to talk to you while you do what you are doing right now," Rose said, she was not happy about this phone call.

"Well I was in the mode but you ruined it, but why do you have his phone it sounds like you are in a car," Tanya said.

"We are in a car Edward's car with a new friend of ours that might just be Edward's future mate, well once they meet that is," Rose said.

"MATE! I AM TO BE HIS MATE! NOT SOME LOW LIFE GIRL!" Tanya yelled into the phone.

"Wow, I can see why he would not want this call," I say as she stoped yelling.

"Was that her," Tanya sneered.

"Yes, and you might want to be careful she is a shapeshifter, a feline shapeshifter witch means she can imprint on our kind. She has not yet met Edward but her eyes turn gold at his scent witch is a sign of her liking his scent," Alice said. Great, they know about my eyes turning gold and I had tried to hide it.

"WHAT! THAT COULD JUST MEAN SHE WANTS TO KILL HIM," Tanya yelled.

I growled at that comment of hers.

"Did she just growl at me?" Tanya asked she sounds scared at this point.

"Yes, she did and it was a real growl not a warning one like the one that she gave Jasper today," Alice said.

"She must not like me. Why would she not like me," Tanya said.

"I don't know maybe from all that you have said about me. Also as long as the Cullen's do not harm humans then I can't hurt them. So, even if I ever thought of harming Edward I could not. But I have not thought of harming him or any of the Cullen's. So, you better not judge me without even knowing who I am," I say in a very angry tone that make even Alice and Rose give me a look of fear. I start to take deep breaths to calm down.

"Tanya, she all most phased in the car so we better get off the phone before she gets so mad she does phase and destrories Edwards car," Alice said. Then she just hung up on Tanya with out a reply.

"Can we put on some music," I ask.

"Here Edward's CDs pick one," Rose said handing me a CD case.

I pick a Christina Perri CD and ask, "Can you put it on track 4?"

Rose does and "Thousand Years" starts playing. **(A/N: I do not know if this is on one of her CDs but I know she is the one that sings it and if it is I have no clue what CD or what track it is.)**

"This song is a bit girlie for him," Alice said.

"Yes, and he hates it I have heard this song playing in his room once and he changed it fast mumbling about he would never find someone that would make it true for him," Rose said. I wish I could help him now.

"Bella, I think you need to get use to the rest of the family. You know before school starts. We know you won't hurt Edward you like his scent, so we can leave him out for now. But you need to get use to Em and Jazz before school so that you do not phase at the sight of them when school starts," Alice said.

"Fine, I was worried about that anyway," I say as I think of what to do from now on.

"What are you thinking about Bella," Rose asked.

"Well just some of the things that come with being a feline shifter," I answer.

"Like what sorry but I do not know much about you kind," Rose said.

"Like what am I to do when I can no longer pass for my age. I will stop aging at 18. What will I do if Edward turns out to be my imprint for then I will for sure be the last of my family for I can only have kids with my imprint. How can I a shapeshifter have a vampires child? How am I going to feed myself when I eat so much and need to eat often? All this and more is going through my mind right now," I say as I look out the window.

"Wow, I never knew that a shapeshifter could only have kids with their imprint," Rose said.

"It is only that way with female shifters," I say to her.

"Why is it only that way with female shifters and not male?" Alice asked.

"For we stop having our monthly cycle. My dad turned red telling me about what to expect if and when I joined the family legions. Looks like I have joined now," I say with a grim laugh.

"Well if you get along with every one in the family you can stay with us and live anywhere in the world with us at that. That is when you no longer pass for your age," Alice said.

"If she is Edward's mate she will have to anyway," Rose said. "Also do not worry about food. Remember Esme loves to cook if you get hungry call her and she will bring you so much food that even you could not finish it all," she added.

"And do not fret you are for sure only able to imprint on someone that can have kids even if they are a vampire. There is a thing called a vampire halfling they are rare but they can be found, vampire males are not unable to have kids just us females," Alice said.

"Wait, so you are saying that only the males can have kids of your kind! That is not fair to you females," I say I would hate to know that my vampire mate could have kids if he wanted to but not with me, if I was a vampire female that is.

"Yes, but the thing is the human mother is killed in the birthing proscess. That is why so few are ever born or if they are born are killed by their own father for killing his mate," Rose said.

"That is sad, for both the father and the child. The father gets his human mate pregnet and then discovers that he just signed her death certificet. The child is just being born and has no clue what is going on and kills its mother. That might also happen with me if I was to have a vampire child, so it might be best for me not to be Edward's mate," I tell them and I wish that what I said was false for me.

"Not realy we have found out that the mothers that survie are not human, we do not know what they are but we are looking for them to find out if they are feline shapeshifters like you. If they are then you are the best mate for Edward, and we can all help raise the kids that you two have," Alice said, I kind of hope that they are for I realy and truly think that he might be my mate.

"So, if they are then you two want me to have many kids, if Edward is my imprint," I ask them, great here I thought that I would only have to have one or two kids just as long as one is a boy.

"Well Rose and Esme will want you too have a few kids, they hate that they can't have kids. So, with you and Edward having them they will raise them for you and as soon as you can have a nother one then have it," Alice said, sounds like I will have hundreds of kids then, not happing.

"No we would want two at a time every twenty years," Rose said with an eye roll.

"How about this if I am his mate one every fifthy years if I live through the first one. Or just one would be better," I say.

"You have too have more than one," Rose said. At this I smell a vampire in the woods that was not in my house and let out a growl.

"Alice stop the car I need to get out I smell a vampire that is not part of your family in the woods," I say to her.

"Do you think that it would be safe for us to come with you in that form," Rose asked.

"I think so I know Alice is safe just do not try to touch me," I say as I get out and start to run and phase into my panther form. I hear Alice and Rose behind me but I do not feel worried about them being near me but the other vampire being near them as if they have become part of my family. I stop as I near the vampire and find that it is three of them feeding on a human.

"We are near Forks this is your teratory Bella you can kill them if you want," Rose said as she fought with herself over the scent of human blood.

"It might be best for us to call Sam and Paul and have them head this way as well," Alice said as she pulled out her cell phone to call them. I just node my head and let out a growl at the three vamps that have killed some one that looks familer to me.

"Well look what we have hear two little veggie vamps and a big over grown cat," the blond male said.

"This will be fun," the red head female said.

"I think we should leave I think that cat can kill us. I have heard of gaint cats that kill our kind and I think that is one of them," the dread locks guy said. I node my head to his statement.

"She is one of them and they are called feline shapeshifters and she is not the only one in the area this is her and a pack of canine shapshifters teratory that you have killed on and they do not like it when human drinkers are near this area," Rose said.

"So, what you two are her pets then? How funny veggie vamps being the pets of a cat," the blond male said. I pounced and swipped at him removing his arm that was still moving even without being attached to him.

"We are not her pets nor are we pes of any one. We and our family have a treaty with the shapeshifters that as long as we do not harm any human in the area we cannot be harmed," Alice said. I can hear Sam and Paul over the phone phase and then I can hear them in my mind.

_Damn, why did she have to smell three leeches in the area. I knew that they where here I had asked them to frame the Cullens so that we could get read of them. _I heard Sam think.

_Easy Sam, at least she can't hear us now that we are in wolf form. That cat is not one of the pack so she is unable to share thoughts with us or hear us. _Paul thought to Sam.

_Yes, but know we will have to kill these three and find some new leeches to frame the Cullen's. _Sam thought.

_So these two think they can frame the Cullen's. Well I will see to it that they fall._ I thought.

_Sam I feel anger from some one but I cannot hear them. I wounder if Bella can hear us but not let us hear her. _Paul thought.

_No, if she can hear us then we would hear her._ Sam thought.

_So, these two can not hear me well then why let them know that they are wrong I can hear them and just fine._ I think as I see fear in dread locks eyes.

"I was right you two can stay here if you want but I am out of here. It was you plan to join forces with that wolf pack to take out a clan in the area," dread locks said as he ran off.

"James it might be best to re-group then attack," the red head said.

"No, this ends now," the blond man said as he ran at me. I got ready to fight when a wolf howled in the distence that made him freze.

"Damn, time to go," he said and ran off I ran after him and the red head but lost them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You might hate me for this chapter.**

Chapter 6

I ran back to where Alice and Rose where only to find that they where trying to explain to the wolves what had happened. I phase back and step in between them ans say, "It is about time you got here, the three vampire's that killed this man ran off. I gave chase but lost them. I did not run on their scent so that you could try to follow them when you got here. A blond male, a red head female, and a dread locks male that left after I ripped off the blond male's arm out of fear of me. I need to get home to call Renee or I would contiune looking for them myself. Also they said something a bout a deal with a wolf so you might want to chek and make sure there is not a wolf in your pack that wishes to break the treaty with the Cullen's."

Both wolves run into the woods and phase back into humans and I see Sam must have been the black wolf and Paul the dark grey wolf.

"I will look into the matter as soon as I make it back to the Rez. I think that it would be best for you to get home and rest now Bella," Sam said, yeah right it is you that wishes to attack the Cullen's.

"Very well do so for I will make sure they are safe, they can help me train in fighting their kind as long as I do not realy harm one of them that is," I tell him.

"That would be useful for you but we can help with that as well," Sam said.

"I will train with both of you for I have to get use to them they are like I will be in a year un-aging. I will have to move often and chang my name. They know how to do all of this and I will need to learn from them how to do so," I tell him.

"I see so you are more like them than us, we age to a certen age then stop you stop at an age. Frozen like a vampire. This is why I think you can never hear a feline shifters thoughts unless you are one or the true alfa of a pack," Sam said.

"Edward can read minds but not Bella's so she could just be a mental sheild," Alice said.

"Good for she will learn much about our tribe and no outsider needs to know the ancent stories," Sam said as he truned and left the area. I sense him and Paul phase so I phase to listen to them.

"Bella," Alice says but I shake my head.

_She is going to be like the leeches in a year. She will be with them often and she could be the mate to one. We must find a way to get ride of the Cullen's and keep Jake from phaseing, as well. _Sam thought to Paul.

_Yes sir. _Was all that Paul thought back. I phase back and grab Alice's cell phone and start a text for her and Rose too read telling them about what I just learned.

**Do not Read OUT LOUD. Sam and Paul want to kill your family. They also want to get rid of me and Jacob Black, my cousin. They are the ones that made the deal with the three vamps we saw today and they wanted to blame the death of that man and more on you I think. They want your family gone.**

I handed the phone back to Alice and she gasped at what she read and handed it to Rose. Rose after reading it made a new text and handed me the phone.

**How do you know this? And what do you plan to do? And what do you mean Jacob Black is your cousin?**

I make a new text. **I can hear their thoughts just they can't hear mine. I plan to tell Billy Black and let him help stop them. I am kin to the Black family a Swan woman married one of the men of the family two or three generations ago.**

I handed her the phone and headed to the car for I knew I needed to get home fast. They met me at the car and we all got in without a word. They then put on some loud music.

"How do you know Billy is not in on this plan, Bella," Rose asked.

"For he knows that there is a chance of Jake being a feline shifter. He would never want to harm the only ones that could help him. Your family is a good one and Billy knows this and he knows that feline shifters are normaly friends and stay with vampires. So, no he would not wish for you to be killed like Sam and Paul wish," I tell her.

"Bella, you will need to start training to fight soon. This means getting use to Jasper for he is the best fighter we have in the family," Alice said.

"Very well want to try tomorrow or today," I ask for I know the sooner I get use to the family the sooner I can help them.

"Lets try today, but remember he is my mate and you growled at him earlyer today," Alice said.

"Sorry about that," I say.

"Do not worry about it he could tell that you meant no harm to him," Alice said.

"How," I ask.

"He can feel emotions, just as Edward reads minds, and I see visions of the future," Alice said.

"Oh, that is good then he might be able to help me get use to him and the rest of your family, there is Dr. Cullen, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward that I have yet to meet. I have to get use to all of them before long for the wolves will not wait long for the longer they wait the higher the chance of Jake becomming a wolf or any big cat for he does have Swan in him," I tell them.

"Then he could stop them or help stop them," Rose asked.

"He could if he became alfa but he would have to take the spot from Sam, and I fear Jake would not want the spot of alfa. Also if he is a feline shifter then he would not be of the pack and have no say to what the pack does," I tell them.

At this point I notice that we are at my house and I run in and find my dad with Billy and Jake in the house, but the truck of their's was not out side.

"Hey, where is the truck," I ask.

"They where in a reck and it was put in the shop you have fun shopping," my dad said.

"No, never again will I go shopping with these two, ever again," I say as Alice and Rose walk in.

"Hey, you needed new clothes and I am the best person to help one find new clothes. Hey, who are these two," Alice said.

"This is Billy and his son Jacob. They where on their way here to watch the game when a drunk driver side swiped them," my dad said.

"Bella something wrong," Billy said, I can't think of a way to tell him with Jake in the room.

"Treaty in danger," Alice said.

"Treaty? What treaty is in danger?" Jake asked.

"Are you sure?" Billy asked.

"Yes, Bella knows more about it than we do," Rose said.

"Tell me then. Jake you must not talk about this with anyone at all," Billy said.

"Why not and what treaty are they talking about," Jake asked.

"The treaty between the wolves and the Cullen's that was made a long time ago. Two of the wolves wish to get rid of us and have made a deal with human drinkers to frame us with the deaths of humans in the area," Rose said.

"They can't hear Bella when she is phased but she can hear them. So, she heard their thoughts and knows a bit of their plan," Alice said.

"Which two did you hear Bella," Billy asked.

"Sam and Paul, they do not like me nor do they like they Cullen's. They are looking for a way to get rid of us now. Also they have to find new human drinkers for I know the three that they had made a deal with scents. So, they might have to start planning all over again," I tell him.

"This is not good, Sam is alfa and until Jake joins them as a wolf and is alfa, I can't stop him," Billy said.

"He might be a cat like me Billy, remeber that. They are hopeing for him to be a cat. For if he is then he can't be alfa of a pack," I tell him.

"That is true he would join you in the ranks of stealthy ones, not the wolf protectors of the trib," Billy said.

"What on Earth are you talking about! Non of you are making sense," Jake said.

"Come out side, Alice can you and Rose keep a look out to make sure no one other than thouse that know see's this," I ask.

"Sure we can make sure no human see's you turn into a cat," Alice said.

"I still find it funny Edward's faviret animal is a monutin lion and you are a panther," Rose said. I hiss at her for that comment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So, here we are outside with Alice and Rose making sure no human see's this other than the ones on the back porch. I walk to the middle of the yard and look at them.

"Is it clear," I ask the two look outs.

"Yes," they both call back.

"All right then," I say right before I phase into a panther.

"What the hell! How did she become a panther! What in the Hell is going on here," Jake said before my dad covered his mouth.

"Keep your voice down. Bells is a feline shapeshifter, for she is a Swan and the Swan family is a feline shifter family. Just as the Black is a canine shifter family, but you hold both Swan and Black lines in you. So, you can be eather of them, most likly a wolf. And lets hope you are one for if not then Bella and the Cullen's could be killed soon. By wolves on the Rez," my dad said.

"The old stories about cold ones are true Jake. Alice and Rose are cold ones and Bella is a shifter like the wolves in the stories, only difrence is that feline shifters are more like cold ones than wolves are. So, she is not as affected by their scent as the wolves are," Billy said as I phased back into a human.

"Also I get to keep my clothes while wolves do not," I say.

"So, the stories of our ancesters turning into wolves are true," Jake said, I think he has gone into shock.

"Yes, Bella's ancesters turned in to big cats, any big cat was possible for her to become but she turned in to a panther," Billy said.

"Cool, but how is it I have the Swan line in me," Jake said, yep I belive he is in shock.

"Your great grandmother was a Swan," Billy said.

"Oh," was all Jake said before he passed out.

"Well he took that better than I thought," Billy said.

"Better than you thought? How could him passing out be better than you thought?" I ask him.

"I thought he would phase from the shock of the news," Billy said.

**(A/N: I have to put this. It is what is going through his head right as he faints.)**

JPOV

I could be a wolf or a cat. Bella is a cat. Bella is kin to me. The Cullen's are cold ones. What is going on in this town.

BPOV

It has been two hours since Jake fainted and I had to carry the boy to the couch. Alice and Rose had a fun time laughing at the sight of me a girl carrying a boy all most the same size as me like he weighed nothing. They even got photos and called Carisle to come and make sure he did not hurt himself when he fainted. Carisle is a nice man and I was glad to see Esme with him and for some reasion I was not even tempted to phase and attack him not with her scent all over him. Jasper came as well to make sure Alice was all right, as did Emmet. Turns out that Edward was out hunting at the time and would not be back until the day before school starts witch is in three days. Emmett is funny and Jasper does not talk much at least not to my dad or Billy for they are human and their blood calls to him so he tends to avoid them. I have managed to get him to talk and he loves history but not the version that is taught in schools.

"So, let me get this strait Alice. You think Bells here is going to be Eddie's mate? You all so think that they will be married in two or three years? Huh, well then at least Eddie will cash that v-card of his," Emmett said, for the fifth time in the last hour. My dad is looking sick and Billy is unsure of him and I want to rip him a new one but won't for he is Rose's mate.

"Rose, will you do something for me," I ask her in a very sweet and inacent voice. I see a flash of fear in Emmetts eyes.

"Depends," was all she said.

"You know that little red dress that you bought to day. Wear it and do not let Emmett touch you for two days," I say and I see an evil smile on both Alice and Rose's faces.

"You are just as evil as me. I hope you are Edward's mate. I'll do it only because it will be funny to watch Emmett beg," Rose said.

"I hope she is his mate just so he will stop complaining about all of you," Esme said.

"Hey!" said, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett. While Carisle just laughed at the statement.

"She has a point you three are the resion that he is hardly ever home," Carisle said as Esme's phone went off.

"Hello," Esme asked.

"Esme, do you mind if I come to stay for a few weeks," I hear none other than Tanya ask. I cannot believe this vamp will she ever get that Edward is not hers nor does he want to be. I know that much and I have yet to meet him.

"I do not mind but leave Edward alone for I believe Bella will become his mate," Esme said.

" Well then she will have to fight me for he is mine," Tanya said.

"Can I use her for pratice when she gets here then?" I ask and Esme nods.

"Was that the cat," Tanya asked. I hear anger in her voice and I let out a growl. "Yep its the cat what is she the family pet now?" Tanya asks.

"I think it might be best for her to stay where she is for I might kill her," I say, Dad and Billy look confused I forgot that cannot here Tanya.

"You can't kill me cat! I can beet you up faster than you could swing a paw!" Tanya growled back.

"Oh, I'm so scared. Not," I say. Yeah childish but hey I'm 17 I can be. At this point I relize that I am bout to phase so I run out side and into the woods to listen to her.

"Tanya Bella just lost her temper and is now a panther I will let you go now so that she can calm down," Esme said as she hung up.

"Who do you think will win Tanya or Bella?" Emmett asked as he tried not to watch Rose.

"Well Bella does not know how to fight our kind yet and we have at most a day before Tanya gets here," Rose said.

"I could help her with that," Jasper said, "as long as she does not use her claws when he fight, or rip off one of my arms for then it will be a few days before I can go back to school," he added. At this point Jake starts to wake up.

"Hey, the human is waking up," Emmett said.

"Why is the new doc and his family here? If Bella is a shifter then she should keep them away," Jake asked both my dad and his dad.

"She is a feline shifter not a canine shifter. Feline shifters can live around vampires and be friends with them or even imprint with them. The Cullen's seem to think Bella will imprint on the only one not here," Dad told him.

"What is imprint?" Jake asked.

"It is how we find our mate," I tell him. "It will be how you find your mate one day. But at least you can still have kids with someone other than your imprint," I tell him.

"I do not want kids so I wish I couldn't have them at all," Jake said.

"You say that now but one day you will want kids," Esme said. She must wish that she could give Carisle a child of their own, sure they have five kids but they where full grown when they adopted them, she must have wanted a young child to raise with him.

"Yeah, but Bella at least you will have kids one day, even if they end up part vampire," Rose said, and Emmett looks sad like her. They must want a kid but cannot have one. I kind of hope that I am Edward's mate so that they can help raise a child.

"What can't you have one as well?" Jake asked.

"No, female vampires cannot have kids but for some unkown resion male vampires can," Carisle said as he held Esme.

"Oh, did not know that about vampires," Billy said. He looks like he feels sorry for the women in the room.

"Is that why you want Bella to be this guy's mate or imprint? So, that ya'll can help raise a child of theirs?" Jake said.

"That is part of it. See, Edward has been alone for so long now that we worry about him. He is not happy nor does he wish to live anymore, we fear he may find a way to kill himself before finding his mate," Jasper said.

"So, you want her to help a depressed guy by being his mate? Wow, Bells what on earth are you going to do," Jake asked me, I also notuce that he is starting to shake a little bit.

"Well first I think it might be best for you to go out side for you look like you will phase soon. Then about Edward I have no clue for I might not be the girl for him," I say. At this I see that Billy just noticed that his son was sweting buckets as we talked, Jake will phase soon.


	8. AN

**A/N: Sorry for not updateing in a while. I have found four stories of mine that I had hand wrote when my computer was broken and I have decided to type them up I will finish these stories it just might be a while. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter.**

**Stories:**

**The Other "Were" - A Darkest Powers story. (I have finished typing this one.)**

**The She-Wolf - A Darkest Powers story. (I have finished typing this one.)**

**The Found Werewolf - A Darkest Powers story. (I have finished typing this one.)**

**The Pen Pal Lord - A Darkest Powers story.**

**Sparks Fly - A Twilight story**

**None are finished yet but I will finish them. I am just typing up what I had writen when I had no computer.**


End file.
